A Overwatch Story
by kittykatlover18march
Summary: Another Reaper redemption story. Reaper decides to leave Talon and go back to Overwatch.


He looked at his reflection in the mirror but did not see himself. The man looking back had gray skin and red eyes. The man he looked at was not Gabriel Reyes, he was Reaper, a agent of Talon. He then glanced at a photo of himself and his old friends in Overwatch.

"I miss you guys…" He looked away from the photo, remembering the day he became who he was. The day he became Reaper.

Gabriel had been planning his escape for weeks, studying the guards each night. He knew which ones slept and which ones patrolled the halls. He had been gathering information on the places he could go to: Los Angeles, Venice, Paris, Hanamura, and Mexico City. He knew Sombra would hack a tracker to locate him but he would be gone before they realized that he was missing. Overwatch would also realize he was missing and go looking for him.

After weeks of planning, Gabriel was ready. He had packed some clothes, a map, and some ammunition for his guns. His other stuff was also in the backpack, along with the photo of himself and his old friends in Overwatch. It was night and everyone would be asleep. He would wear his armor, cloak, and mask and put on normal clothes when he needed to go anywhere.

With one deep breath, he opened the door. Looking down the halls he saw no one and carefully slid through them. He got to the landing base without being spotted. Once there, he found a ship and climbed aboard. The ship went up and he was flying away from Talon.

_I can go anywhere in the world._ Gabriel knew he couldn't go to Monaco so he knew Akande would have agents looking for him there. But if he went to another country, he could go back to Overwatch and tell Angela that he forgave her. He had fallen in love with the Swiss doctor when they first met.

When he landed at the border between Nevada and California, Gabriel was still cautious. He had flown through the night and it had been three days. He would head to Los Angeles and look for the airport to take him to any country he wanted.

He began walking toward a town and a train to California.

He had been walking for half the day when he realized that he had to set up camp somewhere for the night. He spotted a rock formation and decided to sleep there. A few minutes later, he was sitting at a campfire, looking at the flames. He wondered if Talon was looking for him when they realized he was gone. Maybe they sent Widowmaker and Sombra to find him. He sighed and laid down, falling asleep.

_There was a gala in Zurich that evening. Everyone in Overwatch was there. The ballroom was a beautiful white with gold designs. This was a beautiful gala._

"_Nice work out there, Jack," said Gabriel as he sat next to his best friend. _

"_Thanks," replied Jack. "You too."_

"_Looks like our favorite doctor just got here," said Reinhardt. They turned to see Angela coming into sight. She was wearing a white dress with gold designs and her blond hair was in a bun. Gabriel was surprised. He had never seen her look so beautiful before!_

"_Hey, Ang. You look beautiful."_

"_Thank you, Gabriel. You look handsome."_

_That caused him to blush. He was in love with her._

"You didn't find him? It's been three days. How far can he get by himself?" Doomfist paced the meeting room as Sombra reported in the search for Gabriel. "He could be anywhere in the world: Los Angeles, Venice, Paris, Hanamura, Mexico City, anywhere in the world."

"Want us to go find him?" Widowmaker asked. Doomfist nodded.

"Yes. Take Sombra with you, find Reaper, and bring him back."

The girls nodded and left, leaving Doomfist alone. He looked out a window and watched the sun rise. "Where are you, Gabriel?"

The next day, Gabriel was sitting in a transport bus. He sat next to the window so he could watch for anyone who would recognize him. He leaned back against the seat and looked out the window and watched the scene pass by.

He slept until the bus arrived in Los Angeles. An hour later, he was on a hill looking at the town below him. He spotted a house and walked toward it. The house had a driveway for two cars and a garden. Inside was a kitchen, living room, bathroom, and three bedrooms. He chose the one next to the bathroom and fell asleep.

"Did you find him?" asked Widowmaker.

"By hacking the search engines, I deduced that he could be going to Paris, Los Angeles, Mexico City, or anywhere in the world," replied Sombra. She and Widowmaker were searching for Reaper. They knew he could be anywhere and they would track him down.

"Let's get going," said Widowmaker.

Gabriel woke up and realized that he was in a bed. He wiped his eyes and turned to the door. Standing up, he walked into the bathroom and started a shower. The water ran through his hair and down his body. He remembered when he first met Angela. He had fallen in love with her and had a crush on her. He was shy about telling her that.

He dried himself with a towel and redressed in a hoodie, jeans, and boots, putting his armor, cloak, and mask in his backpack. He decided to leave before anyone, Talon or Overwatch, came looking for him.

He was going to London, England.

Gabriel had gotten on the nearest flight to England. He needed to be as inconspicuous as possible, so he had to disguise himself. He boarded the plane and was flying to England.

He looked out the window and saw blue skies, blue oceans, and blue horizons. The plane finally landed in England and he walked out of the airport. He went to the nearest hotel and got a room for himself. The room was quite spacious, three bedrooms leading to a living room and kitchen. When he entered the living room, he sat down on the couch to watch a show.

He had done it. He had escaped from Talon and he would not be caught. He decided to look for his old Overwatch friends and tell them that he forgave them and that he was sorry. He put on a black jacket, boots, jeans, and to cover his face he used a black and grey scarf.

Lena Oxton walked the streets of her hometown with a smile on her face. She was happy to be back in Overwatch and to see her friends again. There was someone that she missed and that was Gabriel Reyes. She was surprised when she found out that he was still alive and had become Reaper. He was one of her closest friends and she missed him. She wondered where he was and what he was doing.

She stopped walking when she saw a man with a black and grey scarf covering his face. "Who are you?" she asked.

The man removed the scarf and Lena was surprised to see that it was Gabriel. "Gabriel?" she asked. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me," Gabriel replied. He hugged her and told her that he missed her. "I missed you, Lena."

"I missed you to, love," she said. "What are you doing in London?"

"I'll explain once we leave," Gabriel said. Lena lead him to her flat. Once they got there, they sat on the couch and Gabriel began to talk about his escape from Talon. "I didn't want to be a killer anymore and I decided to leave. I went to Las Vegas, Los Angeles, the airport, and now I'm here."

Lena hugged him. One of her closest friends was back.

The reformed Overwatch had gotten Lena's call about Gabriel being in London. Jack, Ana, Reinhardt, Torbjorn, Genji, Angela, Lena, and Gabriel were gathered in a group hug.

"We missed you, buddy," said Jack.

"I missed you guys too," replied Gabriel.


End file.
